Scott Tracy
Scott Tracy is a member of the International Rescue team from the 1960s Gerry Anderson sci-fi program Thunderbirds. He is the eldest of Jeff Tracy's five sons and the pilot of Thunderbird 1, International Rescue's rapid response rocket plane. He is 26 years old in the classic series and 23 years old in the 2015 series. In the original show, he is voiced by the late Shane Rimmer. In the panned 2004 film, he is played by Philip Winchester. In the 2015 series, he is voiced by Rasmus Hardiker. Biography Scott was named by his parents after a Mercury 7 astronaut called Scott Malcolm Carpenter. He was educated at Yale and Oxford Universities and joined the United States Air Force. After his father created the International Rescue organisation, Scott became the pilot of one of the five special IR craft, Thunderbird 1. As the pilot of Thunderbird 1, Scott is always the first to arrive at the danger zone where he assesses the situation and quickly determines which special rescue equipment is required for a certain task. Thunderbirds 2004 film In the film, he is portrayed by actor Philip Winchester. Since the film focuses on Alan Tracy, not much is known about this version of the character. Scott assists his father during a rescue which takes place at an oil rig. He doesn't seem to mind the fact that their efforts are being broadcast live on the news, and even take time out to perform a few aerial stunts after their success. In Thunderbirds Are Go! In the 2015 TV Series, Scott is portrayed by Rasmus Hardiker. Scott is still the eldest and most experienced Tracy brother and he is bold and fearless in action. He is also the team leader. Personality in the Classic series Scott is fast-talking, quick-witted and quick-thinking. He has brains, brawn, and boldness. With all these qualities he has the confidence to make instant decisions, backed by a fierce determination and unfaltering bravery. When off duty, Scott is relaxed, good humoured and loves home cooking. Personality in Thunderbirds Are Go! Scott is as selfless, brave, and even as humorous as his siblings, on and off the job. He is highly intelligent and imaginative when it comes to working with what he has and coming up with ideas swiftly. He is overall friendly to rescue victims, even if they are being difficult like Marion Van Arkel was is, whom Scott managed to put up with and reason with, and he was even kind enough to find her a job. However, since he is more easily swayed by his emotions, Scott can be more reckless and less user friendly; He nearly punched Professor Harold in the face after hearing his total disconcern for the lives of Gordon, Parker and Penelope, and he probably would have done if Virgil wasn't there to restrain him. He is not afraid to doubt his family; occasionally telling Virgil or Alan not to come with him on rescue missions. A notable example of this is when he was very tempted to press the big red button that stops the train to be like a "brick wall", instead of letting Brains stop it in a more complex and time-consuming, but much safer way. Scott often knows his limits though, which is why he took Brains with him. Scott can joke around during mission like his brothers, but he takes his work at International Rescue very seriously deep down, and even claimed to Virgil that it is the only thing that keeps him going after the heartbreaking disappearance of his father. Scott is friendly to his allies and is proud of his brothers, and there are scenes that portray him as the most leader-like. When his brothers were having an argument about being unable to save the crew of CIR.R.U.S., Scott was the one who stopped the yelling, and was the one who calmly told them that they must accept their failure. Trivia *Scott appears to be modeled after James Bond actor Sean Connery. Gallery 0BA44082-F351-4FC0-BE8F-C93721C4C5C7.jpeg 2D9CE544-1100-435A-8614-485874704640.jpeg 15C2F034-8960-444C-9ACD-3D78C73CD74F.jpeg 9664F524-405F-46D9-8945-7B60F468525B.jpeg F4A715B1-9AFA-4645-9D09-AE9391BFD0A0.jpeg F7E6AE96-8A05-4096-A4F5-031F1365C132.jpeg 7CAD5B43-8289-47BA-BF71-9ED9C29DD9E1.jpeg C3F7DA97-DD0A-4896-8E1E-13F2E53B0995.png 198839FF-7D5E-40E8-8768-766494398EA0.png 4C25991C-5E2E-4D88-A286-526D7B88A3F8.png DA271563-2C04-4ECD-A284-BBAA8E16A528.png 870477EB-A455-4513-8C81-C5223C06B918.png Image_Scott_un_14.png 2659.png Mi616.png Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Contradictory Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Wise Category:Selfless Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Important